Who Knew?
by Bladam-Shevine
Summary: Jimmy was allergic to peanuts. Sam and Dean didn't know this, and neither did the now human Castiel.


"I'm back with the goodies!" Dean exclaimed as he walked through the door of the crummy motel in which he, Sam and Cas were staying at for the duration of their latest hunt.

He placed the brown paper bag onto the coffee table in the center of the room and began rummaging through its contents. Sam had been complaining about the overwhelming amount of fast food they had been consuming and suggested that they make a trip to the local grocery store to prepare an actual homemade meal.

"Let's see… We got some gross pre-made summer salad for Sammy… Jesus, Sam do you ever eat anything good?"

Sam smirked. "You'll be jealous once your arteries are clogged and I'm an 80-year-old man with the body of a 20-year-old."

Dean rolled his eyes and removed the final two items from the bag. "Peanut butter, jam and a loaf of bread. What's better than some good ol' fashioned PB&J?"

"Peanut butter?" Castiel questioned from the corner of the room where he was sitting down watching some old black and white movie.

"Yes, peanut butter." Dean replied.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the elder Winchester brother with utter confusion.

Dean frowned, "Cas, are you suggesting that you've never heard of peanut butter?"

"No Dean, I'm an angel. I've never been in need of sustenance."

"You _were_ an angel, Cas. You're human now and you have to eat to stay alive. I'm going to make you you're first-ever PB&J."

Castiel watched as Dean got to work. He placed two slices of bread on the table, grabbed a knife and smothered one piece with peanut butter and the other with jam. He then proceeded to put the two pieces together, completing his masterpiece.

He brought it over to Cas, who was now sitting on the edge of one of the motel beds. "I present to you you're very first peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Enjoy."

Cas reluctantly took the sandwich in his hands and stared at it, contemplating whether or not he should trust Dean's culinary skills.

"Go ahead, Cas. It's not going to kill you." Sam said from across the room.

Cas sighed and took a bite. While chewing he studied the taste, trying to decide whether he enjoyed it or not. Though it was a different taste, he had to admit, it was pretty good- delicious even.

Dean smiled as Cas took another bite. "See? I told you you'd like it."

Sam laughed. "Well, now we know what to feed him! Who knew an angel could be so fussy?"

Dean chucked as he took out another two slices of bread to make himself a sandwich.

Cas was about to take another bite when he noticed a strange feeling. His throat was beginning to hurt, as if it was closing in on itself. Cas coughed a bit to try and clear the feeling, but the sensation stayed. He coughed again, only to find that he was now struggling with taking a breath. He gripped at his chest in a panic, unsure of what was happening to his vessel. He hadn't noticed that Sam was talking to him from the other side of the motel room.

"Cas?"

The ex-angel looked up at the younger Winchester only to be met with Sam's frightened expression.

"Jesus!"

Sam's sudden shout caught Dean's attention and he looked up to see what was happening. Dean gasped as he saw what had startled Sam. Cas' face was swollen and hives had begun forming around his neck. The Winchester brothers noticed how Cas was struggling for air and they quickly ran over to the man. Dean kneeled in front of the angel-turned-human, trying to figure out how to help him.

"Cas! What's wrong?"

Cas wished he could answer, but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe and black spots were beginning to form in his vision.

"Shit! Sam! What's wrong with him?"

Sam was now going through a bag that he had brought with them, pulling out a stack of papers.

"Sam! What the hell? Help him!" Sam ignored Dean's desperate cries until he found the sheet he was looking for.

"Here it is! Jimmy's medical transcripts!" Dean looked at his brother in confusion.

" _What?"_ Dean asked, trying to figure out what his brother was doing. Sam quickly skimmed the piece of paper until he looked up in shock. "Jimmy Novak was allergic to peanuts!"

 _Shit._ Dean thought. _The sandwich._ "Sam, what do we do?"

Sam looked at Cas, who was nearly unconscious, and then ran out the motel door.

"What. The. Hell?" Dean screamed as he watched his brother depart. He focused his attention back to the ex-angel. He gripped his Castiel's face between his hands, urging him to stay awake. "Cas. Please. Just breathe."

Dean jumped in surprise as Sam suddenly appeared next to him, clasping some tube-like object in his hand. "Pull his pants down."

"What? Sam, how-"

"Just do it, Dean!"

Dean reluctantly obeyed as he laid the now unconscious man onto the bed and continued to pull down the man's black dress-pants to his knees. Sam then pulled the cap off of the object in his hand and proceeded to stab it into the outer thigh of the ex-angel.

Dean watched Cas, who was unmoving, barely breathing, his lips now turned a light shade of blue when suddenly, the man jolted forward gasping in air. Sam supported Cas, rubbing circles on his back, encouraging him to take deep breaths. Dean just stared in awe, unsure of what had just unfolded.

"It's an EpiPen." Sam said, noticing Dean's confusion. "It was in the first-aid kit I keep in the trunk of the Impala…"

Cas was now breathing normally, much to the relief of the brothers.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded.

"Good."

"Sam, why do you have Jimmy's medical file?" Dean asked his brother.

"I thought it'd be useful to have, especially since Cas is now… human. I meant to read it, but I never got around to it. We're just lucky I had that EpiPen with me…Or else… I don't know what would've happened."

Castiel coughed. "So… Now what?"

"Now, I'm going to go read Jimmy's transcripts in detail, find out if there's any other allergies we should watch out for." And with that Sam walked across the room to do some important research.

Dean helped Cas stand up, causing the man to blush when he realized he was standing in his boxers. Dean turned away as Cas pulled them up.

When Cas was decent, Dean turned back around. "Cas… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For almost killing you with that sandwich."

"It's not your fault, Dean."

Dean smiled. "I guess no more peanut butter for you, huh?"

Cas nodded in agreement. "I guess not."

"Well how about just bread and jam?"


End file.
